MoonBall
by Lexly
Summary: Serena is hurt emotionally by Darien and the inner scouts. So she enters into the DBZ world through a portal. There she will learn the meaning of what true love really is but not without going through the hardships that come along with it.
1. MoonBall: Betrayal

MoonBall  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
By: Lex and Whitney  
  
  
(Serena's point of view)  
I was walking down the sidewalk to where Raye's temple was, for the rest of the inner sailors had contacted   
me through my communicator. They had said I should come to the temple right away, for they had something very important   
to tell me. I wondered what they would possibly want to tell me but then I came to the conclusion that they had gotten   
some more info on our new enemy and wanted to tell me the info also. 'After all, I am the leader.' Through the trees I began  
to see the temple, and in seeing it I picked up the pace in my anticipation. When I got to the steps, I bounded up them and   
then headed straight for Raye's room. As I was walking there I noticed the pink and red blossoms on the trees were falling   
from the branches, which they had once stood on, to the green grass below, making the scene memorable. I was still walking   
in the falling blossoms when I was stopped short by an object in front of me, an object that shouldn't have been there. I   
looked up and saw that it was Darien, my boyfriend, my future husband, and my rescuer. My eyes lit up and I was about to hug   
him when I noticed that his eyes held a coldness that I had never seen before, a coldness that was directed towards me. The   
happiness in my eyes quickly went away and where filled with confusion instead. I took a few steps back to get a better look   
at him. "Darien, what's wrong?" I asked.   
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You. That's what's wrong." My eyes filled with even more confusion at   
his statement and his hard, cold voice and I guess he saw that because he continued. "What, I mean Serena, is that I no   
longer love you. I used to but I just don't any more. For one I have found another. Someone who is more fit to rule than   
you. Now I know that you might make a good queen but you just act like such a crybaby most of the time." He said all this   
with a little less coldness. But I could tell that he just wanted to yell at me that he found someone better than me and   
that I am such a crybaby and that I was weak and stupid. My eyes got teary but I refused to cry. I backed slowly away and   
asked "Who?"  
  
One word came out of his lips and it broke my heart even more. "Raye."   
"Raye?" I asked, my voice filled with the hurt I was feeling and my eyes held the tears that were threatening to fall  
at that very moment.   
  
"Yes, Serena. I'm the one that Darien loves, not you." I looked at where her voice was coming from and saw her, with   
the other inners.   
  
"Raye how could you do this!? And Darien, how did your feelings just suddenly change!?" I asked, my voice starting   
to rise. When no one answered I continued. "So are you planning on having Raye rule in my place!?"  
  
"Yes." I looked at Lita, who had just spoken up, and my face registered with surprise.   
"Do the rest of you think that Raye should rule as well?" I asked the   
other inners, my voice barely audible. They all nodded their heads and I could tell that they wanted to say   
more to me but didn't have the heart to. I couldn't stop them anymore, so I just let the tears run down my face,   
blurring my vision. I backed slowly away and then turned on my heel, running full speed away from the temple   
to the only place I knew to go. The park. As I walk through the park, I try to keep back my tears. What had  
made Darien act like this? How could he choose Raye over me? We were going to be happy, is what I thought.   
I quicken my pace to get away from the life that was just ruined by my love. A strange sound stops me in   
my tracks. I look around but I see nothing but a circle of steam. At first I think the steam is a campfire,  
but then remember that no one is allowed to camp in the park. The sound is coming from the smoke and I   
decide to find out what it was. I inch my way toward it, making sure nothing would happen, and stand right in   
front of it. I want to wave the steam away because it was starting to scare me a bit. I wave my hand  
at it trying to blow it away, but instead, my hand goes strait through.  
  
This time, I stick my right through the middle and look behind. My hand isn't there! I pull my wrist   
out as fast as I can and back away. I try to scream but all that comes out is a little squeak as I hit the park fence.   
Yelling for help wouldn't do any good because there was no one in about a million miles except my former friends.  
But then, I realize that no matter how much I sound in trouble, Darien would never come. I think of Rini, but remember   
that she is gone on a trip. I come to the conclusion that the steam is a portal, and the only way out of my problem  
filled life. I'm sure that once I'm gone, they will miss me and want me back. But I won't come. I'll be gone   
forever never to return. I bring up all of my courage and head for the ring of smoke. Just as I'm about to step   
through, I hear a small voice. "And where are you going?" I spin around and spot Dianna.   
  
"I'm leaving, Dianna. I just lost Darien and all my friends. Rini and Mom are gone, so they won't know.   
There is nothing left for me here," I tell her softly.   
  
"But it's not fair! Your have to be the Moon Queen," She strikes at me. I bend down and try to explain.   
  
"Dianna. I can't be Moon Queen." She gives me a confused look. "Darien threw me away like an old rag. He chose Raye   
over me. Everyone else agrees with him. Rini won't be able to talk them out of it and if Rini can't do it, don't bend your   
whiskers trying." Dianna makes a run to the temple. 'She's going to try to talk Darien into taking me back,' I think to   
myself.  
  
I know I'm wasting my time waiting for Dianna, so I turn and step through the portal and as soon as I do,   
I find myself falling. The ground rises to meet me faster that I wished. Everything goes black, but I can still hear   
faint sounds. It seems like hours but I'm sure in the real world it has only been minutes. I hear someone walking toward me.   
I want to move but can't, so I listen.   
  
"Father! I found it," a voice says. It didn't sound familiar.   
I hear another voice, only deeper. "It's just a girl. Leave it, boy. Come on! Your training isn't even half over. "  
I could feel nothing. My body felt like it wasn't there. I hear silence. Then, the deep voice rings   
in my head again. "Fine. What are we going to do with her?" The voices fade away, but I knew they were still standing   
near me. I black out completely.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is chapter 1. ^_~ And yes, this IS a co-authored fic. Done by me and my hometown friend Whitney. So anyway,   
please review and tell me what you think. And I am still working on Forbidden Romance. So don't worry about that not  
getting done. It will get done. ^_^  



	2. MoonBall: New World

(Last time on MoonBall)  
  
"Father! I found it," a voice says. It didn't sound familiar. I hear another voice, only deeper. "It's just a girl.   
Leave it, boy. Come on! Your training isn't even half over. " I could feel nothing. My body felt like it wasn't there. I   
hear silence. Then, the deep voice rings in my head again. "Fine. What are we going to do with her?" The voices fade away,   
but I knew they were still standing near me. I black out completely.  
  
  
MoonBall  
Chapter Two: New World  
By: Lex and Whitney  
  
I opened my eyes just to see blue all around me and I felt something over my mouth. It took me a while to figure out   
that the blue substance was water and then I figured that the thing over my mouth was allowing me to breath. My mind then   
registered something... I was in water... With something over my mouth... I then started to somewhat panic. Where was I? What  
the hell was I doing floating in water? I pulled my hand up and put it in front of me. It hit glass... I then moved my head   
towards the glass and squinted with my eyes, trying to see what was outside my hold. Every thing was in a sort of blue haze,   
thanks to the water. From what I could make out, there were two beds and a counter occupied by various things. I tried to   
look closer, putting my face completely up against the glass. And before I knew it, the water was being drained and the   
glass in front of me went up, like a door. I hadn't had time to think about stopping myself from falling, for it had all   
happened too fast. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling on cold marble floor.  
  
My golden hair was now clinging to me, and my clothes that I had been wearing were like a second skin. Still   
semi-laying on the floor I lifted my head to examine what kind of room I was in. I now could see the things that were on the   
counter clearly; there were needles and peroxide, and other health things. I came to the conclusion that I must be in some   
sort of hospital room. I then lifted myself from the floor, water droplets falling from my hair as well, as my soaked   
clothes. I shivered and looked around for a towel. I spotted one and walked over to it. I grabbed it and rapped it around my   
petite body. It warmed me a little but with me still wearing my "second" skin clothes, I was still cold. Then I heard a   
noise from behind me. I whirled around to see a woman with aqua hair. Immediately I put up my guard. After all, I didn't   
know if she was friend or foe. "Who are you?" I said in the most demanding voice I could muster up.  
  
"I'm Bulma, or otherwise known as Mrs. Briefs," She said while smiling. I was confused by her friendly manner. Did   
it mean she was a friend? "I'm glad to see that you're better. When we put you in the regeneration tank you scratched up   
pretty good."  
  
"Regeneration tank?" I asked confused.  
  
"Why, yes. The tank that you see right over there." She then pointed to the thing that I had earlier been in. 'So,   
that's what I was in...' I thought. She smiled at me again and then walked over to me. She took the towel from around my   
shoulders and put it back on the counter. "We should get you some dry clothes, Oh, I'm sorry child. I forgot to ask you what   
your name was." I looked at her and I decided she seemed pretty nice.  
  
"My name is Serena."   
  
"Really? I like that name. Well, I guess we should go and get you some dry clothes then Serena." She then started to   
walk towards the door. She stopped and turned around when she noticed that I wasn't following her. As soon as she turned   
around I saw someone else appear in the doorway, well, perhaps I should say, I saw him run into the doorframe. I raised an   
eyebrow and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. He looked a bit dazed and his face was tinted red from   
embarrassment. Mrs. Briefs turned around to look at the newcomer. I wondered who he was, he was kind of cute. With lavender   
hair and blue eyes, muscular build... "Trunks, what do you think your doing?" She asked in an annoyed manner. This boy named   
Trunks looked like he was about to reply when he looked around Mrs. Briefs and saw me. When his eyes locked onto my body,   
his jaw practically dropped. I could feel his eyes roaming over my body, and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. But I   
knew why he was staring, it was probably because as I said before, my clothes were clinging to me like a second skin and my   
hair had come slightly out of it's orgando style. Small pieces of golden hair framed my face and in the moment I guess you   
could say that I looked somewhat like an angel. Mrs. Briefs followed were Trunks line of sight was and when she saw what he   
was looking at, she gave a frustrated sigh and then smacked the boy Trunks lightly on the head. His attention quickly left   
me and went to Mrs. Briefs.   
  
"What did you do that for Mom?" 'Mom? Is this Mrs. Brief's son?'  
  
"You should know why Trunks," She said in a huff. "Anyway, Trunks this is Serena, Serena this is my son, Trunks."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said.  
  
"Likewise." He responded.   
  
Mrs. Briefs motions for me. "Come on, Serena. Lets go get you those dry clothes." I nod and follow her out of the   
room. As I walk past Trunks I see his eyes follow me. Not wanting to start anything, I look away.   
  
We enter her room and she walks over to a drawer. "Pick out what you think you want to wear for today. Maybe we can   
go shopping for some clothes of your own tomorrow." She opens the drawer and walk out of the room.I search through her   
selection, finding some odd clothes and some pretty neat ones. Some of the shirts had Capsule Corp. written on them. I guess   
Capsule Corp. is her company. I find a satisfactory shirt and pants. I change out of my wet clothes and put on the ones I   
had picked out from Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Noises from outside draw my attention to the window. I look down to find a capsule in the yard. It shakes as if   
someone is inside. Circular windows surround it and I can see flashes of light every few seconds. I walk out of the room and   
find my way out of the house. I follow the noises to the back yard and find the round capsule. It continues to shake and the   
flashes continue also. I walk up to it slowly and peek in one of the windows. Another flash brightens the room and as soon   
as it dies down, I peer in. A guy with blond hair that, not to sound funny, seems to "stand on end". A golden fire burns   
around him. His fists fly faster than I can watch. Kicks and punches to the air.  
'What is he doing?' I ask myself. Suddenly, he flies to the top of the capsule and continues the kicks and punches.  
  
How the hell can he fly? And why is he in this thing in the first place. I'm also wondering who he is. His hands   
fly together and a ball of light quickly forms between them. A bolt of lightning circles his body and the mass of light grows   
bigger. He lets it go and it strikes the tiled floor of the capsule. The ground shakes and I stumble backward. Someone's   
hands grab my shoulders to steady me. Startled, I move forward and turn around. A boy, about the age of Trunks, and cute   
too, stands in front of me.  
  
His black hair standing sideways, he smiles at me. "Sorry to scare you." I stare, bewildered, at him. Scare me? Oh,   
no. He didn't scare me. He just god damned freaked me out! That's all!  
  
"I'm Goten. Trunks's brother."   
  
"Brother?" I ask.   
  
"No. I'm kiddin'. I'm just a friend." He laughs a bit. "And you are?"  
  
I figure if he's a friend of Mrs. Briefs's son, I guess I can trust him. "Serena," I say, still looking at him.  
  
He looks back at me. "What? Something wrong with my hair?" He messes up his own hair. I laugh, but shake my head.   
"Oh. Then I didn't have to do that?" Still laughing a bit, I shake my head again.   
  
Trunks rounds a corner of the house, "Goten! Come on! My father doesn't like anyone to bother him while he's   
training..." His sentence trails off when he notices me. "How'd you get out here, Serena?"  
  
I point to the capsule. "Followed the noises from that thing.  
  
"I see you met Goten." I nod. "My mother is looking for you." Trunks turns back to Goten. "Besides, we have to pick   
up Bra from kindergarden."  
  
"Already?" Goten askes. Trunks gives a matter-of-fact type of nod. "All right," he sighs. Then he turn to me. "Guess   
I'll see you later?"  
  
I shrug, telling my own truth. The two of the them walk away and I watch them till they are out of sight. I stand   
there for a few seconds, thinking. Thinking of when I would see them again. Thinking... who the hell is Bra? Finally, I shake  
my head and walk into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen!! I know you all must of been waiting this... but me and my friend have been rather busy. . Plus we both  
had a bit of writer's block. The next chapter should definitely be out sooner than this one got out. And I would really  
really like to thank all of you reviewed! I was so supprised when so many reviewed saying they liked it. And well, just  
thank you so much for reviewing! And please review this chapter as well. And the next chapter should have a bit more   
of romance in it. *wink wink* ^_~ 


	3. MoonBall: Troubled Thoughts

(Last time on MoonBall)  
  
"I see you met Goten." I nod. "My mother is looking for you." Trunks turns back to Goten. "Besides, we have to pick up Bra   
from kindergarten."  
  
"Already?" Goten asks Trunks gives a matter-of-fact type of nod. "All right," he sighs. Then he turn to me. "Guess   
I'll see you later?"  
  
I shrug, telling my own truth. The two of the them walk away and I watch them till they are out of sight. I stand   
there for a few seconds, thinking. Thinking of when I would see them again. Thinking... who the hell is Bra? Finally, I   
shake my head and walk into the house.  
  
  
MoonBall  
Chapter Three: Troubled Thoughts  
By: Lex and Whitney   
  
A couple of weeks went by as I stayed at the Brief's house. It seemed like we had made a silent bargain; they don't   
ask about my past and I don't ask about the weird training they do or how they can eat even more than me. I gave a small   
laugh. Who would of thought that I'd find people who eat more than me? I shook my head and then happily go down the stairs.  
  
Today I was planning to go out and hang with Goten and Trunks. Over the weeks that I had stayed at Capsule Corporation we   
had become good friends actually. It just felt natural to be with them, if you know what I mean. I had also made friends   
with Marron. She was nice and I hung out with her some as well. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Trunks and Goten   
standing by the front door, waiting for me. "Hi guys!" I called out. Trunks turned and looked at me.  
  
"About time. I thought me and Goten would have to go to the ice cream pallor alone." Trunks joked. I lightly hit him   
on the arm and then opened the front door. I turned my head so I could look at them.  
  
"Well, let's go guys. Can't keep that ice cream waiting!" Trunks and Goten laughed at my statement. I grinned and   
walked out the door with them right behind me.  
  
**************************  
  
"And what would you like?" the waitress asked nervously. I gave her a small smile and then asked for a medium   
oreo-mint concrete. She sighed with relief and walked away from our table towards the counter. Trunks gave a small chuckle.  
  
"It's not funny Trunks. I kind of feel sorry for her and her employees, having to make that many sundaes..." I said.  
  
"Yes, well, at least they will be making money!" Goten exclaimed with a goofy grin. I laughed and looked at both of   
them on the other side of the bench.   
  
"Goten has a point. They will be making money..." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, right after they go bankrupt." I said sarcastically. Trunks and Goten both wrinkled their noses then started   
into a discussion of which was better, the bachelor life or the married life.   
  
"I'm not sure which is better. It's great to be able to date around but I'd also like a steady girlfriend." Trunks   
stated. Goten nodded.  
  
"One to come home to, someone who will always be there. But right now, the bachelor life isn't so bad."  
  
"Nope, not bad at all." Trunks said as he winked at Goten. I just sighed and rolled my eyes; they both laughed.   
  
"Well then Sere, which one do you think is better?" Trunks asked using the nickname he had given me a week after we met, I   
just had to smile at its use.  
  
"Well," I began "being single isn't too bad because it can save you the heartache of getting hurt. But to be able to   
have someone special to you, hold you, kiss you, comfort you, and love you is much better in my eyes. As long as they never   
hurt you." I said softly. It looked like they both were about to say something but just then the first part of their snack   
came, as did mine.   
  
The waitress set down four sundaes on the table, then my one concrete. Trunks took two of the sundaes and Goten took   
the other two. The waitress sighed and went to go get more of their sundaes.  
  
*******************************  
  
After we finish, we're standing out in the parking lot between the two cars. Trunks had decided to drive his own   
car, incase he got called into work, and Goten took his own. By the time those two had finished with all their sundaes, it   
was evening and I had promised Bulma I would watch Bra while she went shopping. Goten made a statement about the conversation   
we we're into before just out of the blue.  
  
"I think the married life might be better..."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up again?" Trunks asks with a sigh.  
  
"What? I'm just telling my-"  
  
"Your opinion, I know. But we've heard it."  
  
"Quit finishing my-"  
  
"Quit finishing your sentences?" he says with a childish grin.  
  
I laugh at both of them as Trunks continues to finish off Goten's sentences. But Goten carries on like a child, as   
does Trunks. Then to cut off their fun, Trunks's cell phone rings loudly. He picks it out of his car and answers it with a   
frustrated sigh.  
  
"Yes. This is Trunks... Just got out of the Ice Cream Parlor... But I thought that... Yes, Sir." When he hangs up   
the phone, I see that his grin has faded.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
"That was my boss, he wants me to come into work, pronto."  
  
"Go ahead, bud. I'll take Serena back, in my car."  
  
"Thanks, Goten." Trunks says as he flashes us a smile. He heads towards the driver's side of his car and once he get   
there, he swings himself into the BMW convertible. Trunks starts up his car and pulls out of the lot. Once he's gone, I turn   
to Goten. "We'd better get going. Can't break my promise," I say with laughter.  
  
"Right, and I need to drop by and see Gohan. I made a promise too. Promised I would train with him."  
  
On the way back, I stare out the window at the passing trees as I wonder if my mother, father, and little brother   
are okay. I can hear Goten shift in his seat. "You thinking about Trunks, Sere?" Startled out of my thinking, I looked at   
Goten with misbelieve written on my face.   
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Ah, whatever. I know you are." He teased.  
  
"I am not, I'm just thinking about my real home." I said in a huff as I turned my head away from him. 'How could he   
even think I was thinking about Trunks?! Sure I kinda have a crush on the guy but...'  
  
"Either way, he's great with the girls." Goten said as he tried to see how I would react by looking at me out of the   
corner of his eye. I then turned my head so I could look at him again and I quirked my eyebrows.   
  
"Oh really." I said trying to sound sarcastic.   
  
"No, I'm dead serious. There's been Steffy, Nikki, and a few others girls." He said with a wave of his hand, and   
then he remembered someone. "And oh yeah..., Marron." Goten said slowly, as if he wasn't sure to say her name or not. My   
face registered shock as I heard Marron's name. I decided to ask him if I heard right, just to make sure my ears hadn't been   
full of wax.  
  
"Marron?" I asked very slowly. Goten nodded weakly.  
  
"Yeah, at one time. They might still like each other but ever since you showed up out of the blue, he hasn't said   
much, if anything, about her."  
  
"Oh," I say silently, then look back out the window. 'I can't believe they used to be together... but that does   
explain some things.' I sighed heavily. 'Marron is so pretty and nice... there's no way Trunks would ever like me over her.'   
I thought with slight disappointment. I thought back to a couple of weeks ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had been lying on the couch, flipping through the channels, when Trunks came in. He sat down next to me on the worn green   
couch and looked at the TV. "Are you going to keep flipping through the channels or are you going to decide on something?"   
He asked. I gave a small laugh and continued to flip through the channels. Next thing I knew he had made a grab for the   
remote. I gave a small cry of surprise and shoved the beloved remote behind my back. "Now come on Sere, just give me the   
remote. You don't want me to have to take it by force..." He said mischievously.   
  
"Iie, Trunks! I had it first!" I said childishly.  
  
"Doesn't matter." He said coolly. He then leaned over me, so he was practically lying on top of me, and tried to reach behind   
me, in effort to get the remote. I slapped his hand away and he raised an eyebrow. "Now, why couldn't you just give it to   
me, now I have to take it by force." He said slyly. He grabbed me by the waist and started to flip me over. I was taken by   
surprise at this and jerked away from him, causing us to roll off the couch.   
  
We landed with a *thump* on the carpet and we both laughed heartily. As our laughter slowed, we noticed the position we were   
in; he was on top of me, his lips only a few inches away, if he lowered himself any amount, my body would be crushed to his.  
He looked into my eyes and I found myself staring back into his; I was losing myself in their crystalline color and my mind   
slowly registered that his lips were drawing closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to meet, the slam of a car door   
broke us from the trance. He quickly got off me and stood up, he then extended his hand to me, to help me up. I took a hold   
of it and blushed as I thought about what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed. 'I wish that we would of kissed...' I shook my head as if to get the thought out of my head. 'Trunks and I... I   
don't think that would ever happen. After all, what could he ever see in me? And plus from what Goten said, it sounds like   
he's just a flirt and that he still likes Marron; even if he hasn't said anything about her lately. Probably only trying to   
be polite...' I thought miserably.   
  
The car moved slowly away from the lane and turns off road. Goten parked on the side of the road, a far distance   
from her destination. He gets out and starts to walk into the woods that just happened to be to the right of the car. I get   
out of the car to try to follow him. "Goten, what are you doing?! This isn't vacation, I've got somewhere I have to be!" I   
yell at him, peeved. He doesn't answer me. "Goten!" I stomp over to where he was standing. He lifts a hand to my shoulder   
and I pull away. "Goten?"  
  
"I can't take it, Serena. It's not right."  
  
"What's not right?"  
  
"Trunks! I can tell you like him Sere, but he doesn't even seem to be acknowledging that fact!" He said, his eyes started to   
search my face.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Goten." I said weakly. He sighed.  
  
"Don't lie Sere." He said sternly. I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Okay Goten. Yes, your right that I like Trunks but... he likes Marron..." I said quietly and slowly. With his hand he titled   
my head to look at him; his face was gentle and loving and a few strands of hair had happened to fall into face. My breath   
caught. Why had I never noticed how good-looking Goten was before? He gazed into my eyes as I reached up to brush the strands   
away. He then began to slowly speak.  
  
"I'm going to count to ten, Sere. If you don't say no or don't stop me before ten... I'm going to kiss you." I was shocked, I   
couldn't believe what Goten had just said! "1...2..." 'Should I say no? Should I not let him? "4...5..." 'Trunks likes   
Marron, so what is there to lose? Besides, wasn't it you who had said that you liked Goten better than Trunks during the   
first week you were here?' I thought to myself. "9...10." He started to lean forward and just as our lips touched, a twig   
snapped from behind us. I whirled around and my eyes went wide as my breathing stopped as I saw what caused the twig to snap.  
  
  
  
Hmm.... so, is this going to be a Serena/Goten fic? Or is it going to be a Serena/Trunks fic? And who was that person behind  
them? Hehe, I guess you'll find out. ^_^  
  
AN: Gomen for taking WAY too long with this. I've been having MAJOR writer's block and then I took a little break from   
ff.n.... Plus well, a lot of things have been going on. I do hope that you can understand this and forgive me for  
taking so long. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!  
  



	4. MoonBall: Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or DBZ and if I did, hehe, I'd be in my nice big house sitting infront of my big screen  
T.V with digital surround sound watching some of my unfinished animes. ^_^  
  
Demo = but  
Hai = yes  
  
(Last time on MoonBall)  
  
"I'm going to count to ten, Sere. If you don't say no or don't stop me before ten... I'm going to kiss you." I was shocked, I   
couldn't believe what Goten had just said! "1...2..." 'Should I say no? Should I not let him? "4...5..." 'Trunks likes   
Marron, so what is there to lose? Besides, wasn't it you who had said that you liked Goten better than Trunks during the   
first week you were here?' I thought to myself. "9...10." He started to lean forward and just as our lips touched, a twig   
snapped from behind us. I whirled around and my eyes went wide as my breathing stopped as I saw what caused the twig to snap.  
  
  
MoonBall  
Chapter Four: Unexpected Visit  
By: Lexly and Whit  
  
"Setsuna-san..." I whispered very quietly, still startled and amazed that she was not only here but also only about 50 feet   
away from me. I could feel Goten's curious and nervous eyes on me but I didn't turn around to look at him. Instead I started   
to walk towards Setsuna-san. However, I stopped and turned when I felt Goten's hand gripping my wrist, his eyes begging me   
not to go towards the mysterious woman. I gave him a small smile and then spoke. "It's okay, Goten-kun, I know her." He   
smiled slightly at the kun I had added onto his name but the smile quickly faded and was replaced by a worried expression.  
  
"I don't know, Sere. It's kind of odd..." He said, drawing out the last sentence.   
  
"I'm going to go talk to her, Goten-kun." I said as I began to turn away. As I turned I felt that his grip on my wrist hadn't  
wavered in the slightest. I turned my head and smiled at him, "I'll be fine." I said softly. He released his grip but then   
spoke.  
  
"I'll come to talk to her with you. She may be a friend but it's still odd how she happened to come upon us." I shook my   
head causing some of my curly blond bangs to fall into my light blue eyes.  
  
"No, you stay here Goten-kun. I can talk to her myself."  
  
"Demo.."  
  
"Trust me Goten-kun." He sighed and looked at me with worried eyes. "I'll, be okay." I added sensing his uneasiness. He gave   
a curt nod and I turned to walk towards Setsuna-san. 'That was close. I wouldn't of minded him coming with me to talk to   
Setsuna-san demo it probably wouldn't of been a good idea. She's the Guardian of Time and is probably here with a purpose.'   
I thought. I then started to walk across the lush green grass, avoiding the sticks and dead leaves that were lying on the   
ground, in an attempt to try not to create any noise. When I reached Stesuna-san, I looked at her with curious blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Setsuna-san?" I asked the Gaurdian of Time softly. Her serious garnet colored eyes told me that   
hai, she was definitely here for an important purpose.  
  
"I'm here to bring you back to your world, Princess." She said in a slightly guilty voice.  
  
"Please Setsuna-san, don't call me Princess, it's too formal." I said with a wave of my hand. "And I don't want to go   
back, I like it here." Setsuna-san looked at me with her garnet colored eyes that seemed to hold a ting of sadness.  
  
"You may not want to return but you must. The sailor senshi need your help." I laughed slightly at her last comment and   
rolled my eyes.  
  
"They don't need my help. And I'm staying here Setsuna-san." She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Your going to end up needing to go back sooner or later, Princess." She said softly.  
  
"Well, later then." I replied, my voice holding a touch of annoyance in it. She gave a slight nod and spoke.  
  
"I'll let you stay here for a little longer but I'll come for you again." She said as she stepped back into the dark   
shadows and disappeared. I closed my eyes and memories of the past flooded my senses.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Awwww.... thanks you guys!" I said to my friends as I looked at all the ballons and decorations they had used for my  
surprise Birthday party.  
  
"It was no problem Sere. I hope you like the food, I made everything especially for you." Lita said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, Ami and I set about to decorating everything!" Said Mina cheerfully as she looked at her and Ami's handiwork.  
  
"And I just made sure everything was planned and was getting done." Said Raye with a smile. I gave them all a wide grin then  
ran up and hugged them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's not fair! I'm a dollar short." I said sadly as I stomped my foot.  
  
"A dollar short to get what, Sere?" I looked at Raye and grinned.  
  
"An icecream cone." She laughed then reached into her jean pocket.  
  
"It's okay, I have an extra dollar you can use, Sere. Here." My eyes brightened as she handed me the precious dollar bill.   
  
"Oh thank you Raye-chan!!!" I squealed as I hugged her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raye."   
  
"Raye?" I asked, my voice filled with the hurt I was feeling and my eyes held the tears that were threatening to fall  
at that very moment.   
  
"Yes, Serena. I'm the one that Darien loves, not you." I looked at where her voice was coming from and saw her, with   
the other inners.  
  
"Raye how could you do this!? And Darien, how did your feelings just suddenly change!?" I asked, my voice starting   
to rise. When no one answered I continued. "So are you planning on having Raye rule in my place!?"  
  
"Yes." I looked at Lita, who had just spoken up, and my face registered with surprise.   
  
"Do the rest of you think that Raye should rule as well?" I asked the other inners, my voice barely audible. They all nodded  
their heads.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I turn and step through the portal and as soon as I do, I find myself falling. The ground rises to meet me faster than I   
wished. Everything goes black, but I can still hear faint sounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I opened my eyes, I had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall onto my flushed cheeks. I clenched my hand at   
my side, willing myself to regain control over my emotions. It was then that I felt a light pressure on my shoulder. I   
turned my head and saw Goten standing beside me, his hand on my shoulder, as if trying to give me silent comfort. I smiled   
slightly, and raised a hand up to my face in order wipe away the few tears that been able to escape. "Let's get back to the   
car, Goten-kun. I still have to watch Bra for Bulma tonight." I said softly as I turned and started to walk back to the car.  
  
****************************************  
I closed the white door behind me, and then let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. My muscles relaxed a bit as I   
leaned back on the door; the rest of the ride in Goten's car had been filled with silence, and not the comfortable kind.   
I knew he had wanted to ask about the woman that had shown up and also about our 'relationship' demo he had held off because   
he had seen how distressed I was at the moment. And I was thankful he hadn't decided to ask about either of those things,   
for I wouldn't have know what to say about my feelings now and how to explain Setsuna-san. 'And here I though my life was   
going to be simple.' I thought laughingly.   
  
I then started to walk towards the kitchen, where I heard little Bra's whines. When I got there, I discovered why she had   
been whining; she sat at the kitchen table with a crayon clenched in her fist, nose scrunched up in concentration, as she   
tried to draw something. Then suddenly she threw the crayon across the room and let out a rather loud whine, I had to   
smile at that. It kind of reminded me of myself.   
  
"I can't draw the face right, mommy!" Bra said to her mother as she pouted cutely. Bulma picked up the crayon and told Bra   
that she'd get the face right if she just kept trying. At that remark, Bra had wrinkled her nose and looked up. It was then   
that she noticed my small head peering into the kitchen. "Sere-chan!!" She squealed as she jumped out of her chair and   
ran towards me to give me a big hug; I laughed as I hugged her back. Over the time that I have spent here, Bra-chan and   
myself have developed a kind of sisterly bond. She loved to tag along with me when she could, and I always liked to make   
the 6-year-old child laugh.  
  
I looked at Bulma and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I'm late Bulma-san."  
  
"Don't worry about it! It's no trouble at all. Besides, my dear husband is still throwing a fit about having to go out."  
She said and she mischievously winked at me. I laughed at that, yes Vegeta didn't like going out. It was a wonder that   
Bulma could get him to go out at all, the few times he actually DID go out but then Bulma did seem to have a certain control   
over the man. Vegeta I had learned liked to go into that contraption they called a gravity chamber and 'train' as they   
called it, and not do too many other things. He was a difficult man, stubborn and proud, and sometimes a very arrogant   
asshole. Demo he had a softer side; I had seen it once when I saw him putting Bra back to bed after a bad dream. I smiled,   
yes he did have a softer sweeter side... or so I think.  
  
It was then that I heard Vegeta coming down the stairs, and then stalk into the kitchen, sporting a black tux. I was amazed!   
Bulma had gotten him to actually wear something like that! I then finally took notice of the very nice dress that Bulma wore.  
A baby blue silk one that had thin straps and a long slit up the side. It was simple but nice. "Well, we better get going.   
You know how to reach me if you need to Serena." Bulma said as she slipped her arm through Vegeta's.   
  
"Hai. Have a good time!" I said cheerfully as they turned to leave, Vegeta scowling as they went. I listened for the front   
door to open, and then close before I spoke. "Well, looks like it's just us huh?" I said to Bra-chan. She nodded   
enthusiastically.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked me as she walked back to the chair she had occupied earlier and picked up a crayon.   
  
"I can try." I told her as I walked over to the table and looked at the piece of paper at which she had been drawing on. It   
was a picture of a girl and a boy holding hands. The boy had black hair that resembled Goten's actually, and the girl had   
blond hair. I looked at it curiously and asked, "Who is this of?" She gave me a toothy grin and replied,  
  
"You and Goten-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasi about the very late posting, demo the postings of this story shall now be more frequent (demo   
not everyday frequent!). And I really want to say thank to all that have reviewed!! I actually had planned to respond   
to and thank each of you that reviewed on here.. But I found if I did that for the last chapter I put out, it would be   
about as long as this chapter! But that makes me very very happy!! Thank you so much for all the reviews. It really means   
a lot. ^-^ 


End file.
